Creators of media content often want to encourage viewers to view, share, and interact with their content. However, a viewer must make a conscious decision to share the video, by, for example, posting links to the content on a social networking service. This is generally not conducive to sharing the content more than once or sharing the content with multiple groups.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for inserting and presenting video objects linked to a source video.